Gimme Shelter
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: A huge storm is approaching Townsville, and the teenage Powerpuff Girls can't think of anything to do before they get rained in. Fortunately for the girls, the Rowdyruff Boys accidentally become stuck with them at their house during what should've been a quick visit. What will they do as they attempt to wait out the storm, together?
1. A Little Bit Under The Weather

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the PPGs or the RRBs... though I wish I did. They belong to the genius mind of Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 1:**** A Little Bit Under The Weather**

**Blossom's POV**

"I'm so unbelievably, annoyingly, exaggeratedly, aggravatingly_** bored**_!" Buttercup whined as she watched the weather forecast. A flash flood warning was in effect for most of the Townsville metropolitan area, on account of the heavy rain and downpours that were plentiful and fast approaching. Bubbles was off in her own little world, lying on the floor with her headphones on, listening to her Cheap Trick playlist, humming to the tune of "Surrender." Dark storm clouds were already forming outside, and it wouldn't be long before we'd be forced to stay indoors for who knows how long.

**_Meanwhile, in downtown Townsville..._**

**Butch's POV**

"I hear a storm-a-brewin'," Boomer was walking back and forth in our bedroom. "We've spent so much time outside that we can't find anything to do _**inside**_!"

"Eh, we'll think of something," Brick assured. "I know! We could do more song rehearsals for our future band!"

"I'm tired of drumming for three solid hours! Can't you think of anything better?" Boomer whined back.

So Brick and Boomer descended into another one of their pointless arguments, and so I naturally zoned out and allowed my eyes to wander around our room. There was something bundled up on the floor, lying next to Boomer's bed. After I had walked over and unfurled it, it turned out to be Bubbles' school jacket. She must have accidentally left it behind in a hurry after one of her after-school study sessions with Brick (yes, they actually study together).

The storm was gonna arrive at any moment, and I didn't want poor Bubbles to worry about where her jacket was, so I zoomed out the window towards the Utonium household, while my brothers continued jigger-jaggering. I hoped to myself that this would be just a quick little trip and that I would be back before anyone would even notice that I was gone.


	2. Stop-N-Go Or Not

**Chapter 2:**** Stop-N-Go... Or Not**

**Buttercup's POV**

"Residents are being urged to stay in their homes and to wait for further updates regarding the situation. Now, in other news-" *Click!*

"Hey, I was trying to listen to the TV dude," spoke an agitated Blossom. Bubbles, of course, couldn't care less about the weather, and I can tell that she **_really_** doesn't care when I can hear Fleetwood Mac from clear across the room. I swear, she's gonna go deaf from that, someday.

"**_Hey, Bubbles? Do you think that's loud enough?_**" I shouted at her with my hands cupped around my mouth. She pulled her headphones down around her neck.

"What, whaddya' want?" She had absolutely no idea what I said. "I've told you not to interrupt me when Stevie's performing!"

"Bubbles, you say that about everybody you listen to," Blossom reminded her.

"Maybe so, but there's a good reason behind it!"

I was about to lose it. "If I hear her sing the word 'angel' **_one more time_**, I'm gonna shove those headphones down your throat!"

"Buttercup, calm down!" Blossom ushered me. "If we're gonna wait this storm out, then we're gonna have to remain calm with each other!"

"Yeah, Buttercup. Keep calm," Bubbles mocked. She was really pushing it.

***Ding! Ding! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!***

"Who in their right mind would be outside right now?" Blossom walked over to and opened the front door to find Butch standing on the front stoop with a wad of something in his arms.

"Sorry Butch, but we've got too much laundry in the wash to throw your stuff on top, this time," Blossom told him.

"No, no. This ain't mine, it's Bubbles'. She left it at our place the last time she studied with Brick. Here ya' go, Bubbles!" He tossed the balled up jacket into her hands.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Butch! I've been looking all over for this!" She spread it out and admired her giant logo that she had created for the Townsville Tiger Sharks (our football team).

"Well, I guess I should be going, now," Butch told us with a toothy smile.

"Come on, don't go so soon! We still have a little bit of time before the storm is supposed to roll in!" Bubbles added.

"Hey, aren't you gonna let **_us_** in, as well?" Brick was suddenly standing in the doorway with Boomer peeking in from over his shoulder.

"Guys, what're you **_doing_** here?" I asked.

"We got tired of arguing and decided to follow you. We just assumed that you headed here, since you took the jacket."

"Plus, we'd rather be anywhere other than with Mojo for an undetermined amount of time," Boomer added.

"I'm not gonna wait the storm out with them, guys! I just came over here to return the jacket **_before_** the storm! I was planning on headed right back to the observatory!"

"Well then, let's go!" Boomer belted.

"Sorry girls, but I gotta go. Maybe we can stick around, afterwards?" Butch wearily asked us, as though he were upset about leaving. Pfft! Yeah, right! However, right as they turned around and stuck one foot outside, a giant flash of lightning raced down and struck the earth like a godly sledgehammer, and rain immediately began to pour from the extremely dark, carbon-black clouds that loomed overhead. It was as though the sky had cracked open, and a giant waterfall seeped out, drenching everything in Townsville.

"Or, maybe we could just stick around for a while," Brick chortled, walking back inside with Boomer and Butch, closing the door behind him.


	3. Cloudy With A Chance Of Fun

**Chapter 3:**** Cloudy With A Chance Of Fun**

**Boomer's POV**

Yeah, I wasn't about to try and head home in weather like that, but I still had not the slightest idea of what we were to do. I tried to think back to what we used to do when we were younger, but nothing came to mind... unless of course, you count all of the "fun" stuff that we did when we were younger.

We had formed a circle on the living room floor, trying to think of something to do. "This sucks," Buttercup said, "Does anyone have any ideas for a movie that we could watch?"

"Let's see what ya' got," Brick wondered, walking over to the DVD shelf. "_Titanic_. Definite nope. _Alien_. Meh. _Misery_... heh, we're living it. **_Gasp_**!"

"What? What is it?" We all jumped up and looked at Brick.

"_Wayne's World! Wayne's World!_" Brick started shredding some serious air guitar. Butch and I joined in with the shredding, as did Buttercup.

"**_Party time! Excellent!_**" The four of us sang in unison, followed by random head banging and outrageous laughter.

"We will watch this movie. Oh yes, we **_will_** watch this movie," Brick told us once enough blood returned to his head.

"What if Blossom and I didn't **_want_** to watch _Wayne's World _with you guys?" Bubbles asked in her little, charming voice. Everyone except for Blossom gasped.

"**_Blasphemy_**!" Butch told her. "Boomer, these girls need to hear the 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' stat! Start singing!"

"Uhh... Okay!_ I see a little silhouetto of a man-"_

"_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fan-dan-go_?" Brick and Butch added to the flow.

"_**Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me**!_" Buttercup sang by herself.

"_Galileo_!" Me.

"**_Galileo_**!" Brick.

"_Galileo_!" Buttercup.

"**_Galileo_**!" Butch.

"**_Galileo figaro! Magnificoooo-oooo-ooo-oo..._**" All together.

"Okay, okay! We get the point. So, what do we do when the movie ends?" Blossom interrupted.

"Huh, I guess we didn't think of that," Brick remembered, "Boomer! You got any bright ideas?"

"If there are any cards around here, I think I can come up with something. Perhaps we could just treat ourselves to a fun little game of poker? Hmmm?"

"Boomer..." Brick said in a threatening tone. I thought for sure that he was gonna whack me. "That's probably one of the greatest ideas you've ever come up with!" He smiled. Phew.


	4. Astrological Calculations

**Chapter 4:**** Astrological Calculations**

**Bubbles' POV**

Alright, so we didn't sit down and watch _Wayne's World_, which if you look back on it, was a totally bogus decision. However, we probably wouldn't have been able to enjoy it to the full extent due to the occasional power flickers. After the first two, Buttercup zipped up to her room, grabbed some candles, and headed back downstairs with them, just in case the lights were to go out for an extended time.

"Where's the professor?" Brick wondered, "Obviously, he's not here."

"He went to Malph's to go pick up some provisions about half an hour before you guys showed up. He's probably stuck there," I told him.

"Well then, in that case," Butch grimaced, "we won't be havin' no chaperones during **_this_** excursion..." he grinned and began rubbing his hands together.

"Butch, **_where_** are you going with this?" Blossom asked with a hint of caution.

"We will have _**no**_ adult supervision for the entire night! We're completely cut off from civilization with nobody telling us what we can or can't do!"

"Except for each other," I joyfully reminded him.

"Bubbles, stop trying to siphon the fun out of this potentially interesting conversation!" Buttercup begged, sarcastically. "The professor is so clingy! He pimp-slapped Butch just for holding my hand one time!" Brick and Boomer immediately covered their mouths, viciously attempting to contain their laughter. "Whaddya' got in mind, Butch?"

"Huh, gets me. I was hoping you guys could think of something!"

"Ooh, ooh! We could read horoscopes!" I jumped.

"Are those even a **_thing_**, still?" Butch asked. "I haven't even seen Mojo read a **_newspaper_** in years! I thought astrology had died out!"

"I haven't even seen the **_professor_** read a newspaper in years!" Buttercup palmed her cheeks. "And besides, horoscopes are for freeloaders and idiots!"

"I **_love_** horoscopes! They're a lotta fun to read!" Boomer shot out.

"Exactly my point."

"Well lucky for everyone, **_I_** have seen him read a recent issue! Just give me one second!" I told everybody before zooming into the professor's closet (you know, I'm gonna start calling him "Dad" again) and coming back with last week's paper. I knew that Dad had a stack of newspapers from over the years in his closet whenever we were headliners, and he's kept every individual issue since we became heroes as memorabilia (even the one titled **_Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything!_** Yeah, I'm **_still_** trying to live that one down).

"Fine. I guess we're doing horoscopes. Just don't expect me to partake in the future!" Buttercup pouted. I set the paper in the middle of our circle. Boomer squealed, Brick rolled his eyes and clicked his heels, which hovered in the air as he laid on his stomach. I flipped to the astrology section and began searching for the predictions.

"Let's see... Sagittarius, Sagittarius, Sagittari-oh, here we go! '_Lucky for you, today will be a day full of hope and joy, and nothing can bring you down to its level_.' *Gasp!* It **_is_** true!" I smiled and cheered in my high-pitched cheer.

"Oh, give me a break," Butch grunted, turning the paper so he could read. "Which one is for April?" he asked me.

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmm... Aries, I believe."

"Aries... Aries... Ar-" he paused and squinted his eyes as he read. "_Your day is gonna suck_." His brothers both raised an eyebrow at his reading. "I didn't even paraphrase, that's exactly what it says," he told us without hesitation, and then showed us the words.

"Haha! Now I wanna know what mine says!" Boomer exclaimed.

"We were created at the **_same time_**, Boom-hauer! We're _**all**_ Aries, and the girls are all Sacagaweas or something!" Butch told him, agitated. Boomer just sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Okay, maybe it's time that I just stop reading these," he concluded. I moved the paper to the coffee table.

"**_Now_** what?"


	5. A House Of Cards

**Chapter 5: A**** House Of Cards**

**Brick's POV**

"The key to a simple life is a diligent mind. That's what I always say," Buttercup told me as she observed my erecting of the first card, the Ten of Diamonds, for a house of cards.

"That's an interesting philosophy, Buttercup, but don't you make C's and D's?"

"Oh, go to hell," she joked.

"Been there, done that," I reminded her, "and man, does it smell!" The card was almost exactly where I wanted it when a soothing noise fluttered among the air waves. Contemplating over whether or not to look up, I finally decided to take a break from this card. Buttercup immediately crawled in to take control over the construction.

Blossom stood there with a violin in her hands. He proceeded to play extended notes that carried on for several seconds. It was a serene spectacle which was a delight for us all. Funniest part is that I don't ever remember Blossom playing violin... ever. Either way, she made some beautiful noises come out of that thing, and when she took a break after a few minutes, we all applauded.

" When did you ever start playing violin?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since eighth-grade orchestra!" She told me with a smile. My return smile hung in the air for a while.

"Ooh, ooh! Now play 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia," Boomer eagerly requested. Damn idiot. Don't ask her for too much! She giggled at his stupid request... and then started playing it flawlessly. Everybody started clapping for the background beat. I stood there, petrified in my own disbelief.

After she finished up, I leaned over and whispered into Buttercup's ear, "When did she start playing so **_good_**?"

"Eighth-grade orchestra," Blossom told me, again. Oh right, super-hearing. "I like to play."

After trying to recollect my mind, I got back down on my knees with Buttercup, who was already well on her way with the card house. Scratch that, she made a card **_tower_** that was almost up to her waist.

"How do you **_do_** that?" I asked her, shocked at her progress.

"The key is to zone out to everything around you, and focus on nothing more than the bottom edge of the next card. At least that's what **_I_** do," she told me.

"Well, for zoning everything out, you're really talking to me, a lot."

"I'm taking a mental break. Already more than halfway through, and I haven't stopped once. I though you were helping me on this, too!" she reminded me.

"I gotta take a leak!" Boomer shakily stood up and blurted, "Where's the nearest bathroom? This one's gonna be hefty!"

"Upstairs, down the hall, to the-" Bubbles tried to say, but was abruptly cut-off.

"No time! I'll just do what I usually do!"

"I don't even wanna know."

Boomer was sweating profusely, as well as developing a major twitch. He threw open the front door and levitated out into the rain. We heard him unzip his pants and sigh many sighs of relief.

"Are you serious right now?" Blossom asked me, "He actually **_does_** this?"

"Believe it or not... yes, he does."

Boomer floated back inside, dripping wet. He tilted his head back as rain water raced down his face from his mop of hair.

"You'd better not..." Buttercup warned him, foreseeing what he was preparing to do as she prepared to place the last card. Her prediction was correct. He shook like a dog, and water drops went everywhere in the foyer and even into the living room. For Buttercup, everything in the world transferred over into slow-motion as a stray drop flew directly towards her tower. "Nnnnoooooooooo!" she shouted in terror as the droplet streaked towards its target.

She dove in front of her project and intercepted the full force of the near-microscopic water drop, and then came to rest on the floor with a tiny thud. She immediately sat up and watched her cards, wincing. To everyone's disbelief, the tower remained alright. In a sigh of relief, she took a deep breath wiped some sweat from her brow... which struck one of the middle cards and toppled the tower.

"**_Dammit_**!" she screamed and pounded her fist into the carpet. "Now, one of the cards is denser than the others! I can't rebuild with a dense card!" She rolled onto her back and sighed.

"Sorry, Buttercup," Boomer apologized, still occasionally dripping.

"It's alright... but it doesn't make you any less of a retard for pissing in the rain!"


	6. The Kids Are Alright

**Chapter 6:**** The Kids Are Alright**

**Blossom's POV**

It wasn't long before I ran out of material to play on the violin. If we were gonna do something, it might as well be something that occupies our time for an extended period. Knowing that there was some old stuff in the basement laundry room, I headed down the hallway to the stairs. When I got there, I began a vigorous search for anything that seemed remotely interesting and time-consuming.

There was a paddleball set for Boomer (I knew that he wouldn't give up on it), some bubble soap for Bubbles, another deck of 52 (with _Dark Side Of The Moon_ concept art on each card) for Buttercup and Butch, and as for Brick and I, a miniature wooden pinball game (he's a pinball wizard, and he has all his senses. Try explaining **_that_**!). I headed back to the group with all of the stuff in a large pile, and carefully sat it down in the middle of our social circle.

"Alright, you guys... this stuff should undoubtfully keep us all individually preoccupied until we have a grand scheme on what exactly it is that we wanna do together. Are there any questions?" Boomer raised his hand. "Boomer, you don't have to raise your hand, just tell me."

"It's slightly uncomfortable here in the living room, and I feel all cramped! Can we go up to you girls' room? It's all spacious in there."

I was a little hesitant at first, thinking about what happens behind closed doors with teen girls and boys, but then I remembered that we were talking about our friends the Rowdyruff Boys, who wouldn't ever do anything to harm us in any way... anymore. "Okay, I guess I'll allow it. But you guys have to help me take all the things upstairs!" I told them, as if it would be a problem.

"No probs," Butch said while shrugging his shoulders. They all grabbed a handful of doohickeys and headed upstairs into our bed room.

We didn't really change anything about our room since we were little girls, unless you count all the posters that covered the walls. We had gotten really into collecting band posters, especially when we became teenagers. Our collection included posters of Led Zeppelin, The Who (an awesome closeup of Keith during a drum solo), AC/DC, Rolling Stones (signed by Mick), Pink Floyd, The Police (signed by Sting himself), Queen, ZZ Top, Chicago, Elton John (complete with an autograph for helping him with his light show, once), Eagles, Black Sabbath (with Ozzy and Tony's signature), The Beatles (signed by Ringo & Paul), Metallica, Jimi Hendrix, Jefferson Airplane, Van Halen (complete with Eddie's signature, of course), and even Jethro Tull and Aerosmith (believe me, we still had several others)! Other kids at school thought our tastes in music were weird... we just saw them as the less fortunate ones who haven't ever been exposed to good tunes!

"Wow... you girls really love rock," Brick stammered. Him and the other guys were just staring at our walls in awe.

"Thanks..." Bubbles replied in a squirrelly, giggly voice, "We like, music."

"I'm all hungry, now," Boomer suddenly said, gripping his stomach. Suddenly, five other stomachs rumbled. "I guess our stomachs want to be fed **_before_** we have too much fun."


	7. Million Dollar Questions

**Chapter 7:**** Million Dollar Questions**

**Butch's POV**

We sat around the kitchen table eating everything from waffles to White Castle microwavable burgers. This was a case of the munchies like no other. Buttercup was obviously the hungriest, and you could tell because she didn't even heat up half of the stuff that she grabbed from the freezer.

"I don't think that's healthy at all. Don't you?" I asked her.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm willing to take the risk," she told me intently. Boomer's eye twitched in disgust as he watched her. "Aaaah..." she acted relieved after polishing off some frozen drumsticks, waited a couple of seconds, and then flew into the bathroom and started vomiting. After she finished, she floated back to us and drank some soda to rid herself of the disgusting taste. "Frozen stuff **_definitely_** tastes just as bad going down as it does coming up." She spat in the sink.

"That sounds delicious," Blossom sarcastically remarked while cringing.

"I don't think I'm hungry, anymore," Boomer said, putting the Popsicle in his hands into the trash. "Let's do something else. My mind is swimming laps in my stomach!"

"I don't know what that even means, but he's right," Bubbles added, "we gotta do something that allows us to all do the same thing. We get too bored too fast if we do our own separate things." She was right. We're all in this together, and it's either we all be with each other, or we remain separate and desperately bored.

"Hey, Bubbles?" I suddenly asked from out of the blue (heheh, get it? 'Cause she's the blue Powerpuff... whatever). She looked up from her cramping stomach at me.

"Yuh-huh?" Her tongue was hanging out. She'd definitely over eaten.

"What would you do ***_Burp!_***... for a million dollars?" Everyone looked up from their bellyaches and awaited an answer from her (God, what's **_wrong_** with this food?).

"What am I supposed to say?"

"The idea behind me asking you is for you to think of the most outrageous thing possible that **_you_** would do for a million dollars. Find your breaking point. For instance, would you climb Mt. Everest without your powers? Would you steal the money?"

"No, of course not. You know me!" She laughed.

Suddenly, I leaned in closer to her. "Would you eat another cockroach?" Her eyes drooped and became bloodshot at the mere mention of the time she was dressed as Boomer. I'm pretty sure that she was just moments away from blowing chunks.

"I think I'd rather walk across the country!" Everybody else either stood there motionless and watched, or nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, what else is there?" I scratched my chin.

"I know what I would do," Buttercup joined in. "I'd fly to school... naked!" She began laughing at her own submission. We all just sort of stared at her, and I finally broke her verbal spell.

"Oh **_really_**?" I was very intrigued. "**_How_** naked would you be willing to go? There's plenty of subcategories that fall under the main subject of nudity." Brick was staring at me as though I were some freak, and looking back on it, there was a rather freaky approach as to how I was asking.

"**_Birthday suit nude_**," she blushed and continued laughing. "Would I have to go inside through the front or back door?"

"Either way, there's tons of people at both," I reminded her. This was a really weird game of million dollar dares if you ask me.

"Oh please," Blossom added, "that's no sweat, Buttercup! I think I'd fly over **_Townsville_** naked, just to top you off! You know, streak the city!" Brick's eyes widened when she said those words.

"I think I'd do the same, alongside Blossom!" Bubbles joined. Boomer just stood there, staring out into space with a giant smile (pervert).

_What's going on with these people?_ I thought to myself.

"I'd swim across the Arctic Ocean!" He added.

"Oh yeah, well I think that I would run out onto the field during the homecoming game wearing nothing but body paint covered in enemy colors!" Boomer gleefully entered the game.

"Um, you do know that **_we're_** on the football team, right?" I asked my brainless brother.

"**_That's_** why it would be worth the million dollars!" He happily jumped.

"Has anyone wondered why most dares involve either partial or full nudity?" Blossom asked, knowing how we had all expressed our boundaries.

"I'm pretty sure it's due to the embarrassment," Brick replied. "This whole thing is pretty fun!"

"Hey Butch," Boomer asked me. I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him to let him know he had my attention. "What would **_you_** do for a million bucks?"

"Oh that's easy! I'd walk up to and kick HIM right in his... whatever he has." We all burst out in laughter, then Bubbles ran into the bathroom to spew. This night was already getting better.


	8. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 8:**** Let The Games Begin**

**Buttercup's POV**

"Maybe **_on top_** of going to school naked, I might also drive around town. As long as I got that million dollars, I'd do just about any fathomable, innocent act," I was delirious from the bad food, and should've kept my mouth shut before anything was said in the first place.

"Dude, and I thought **_Bubbles_** was weird," Boomer laughed and nudged Brick.

"I can _**hear** **you**_!" Bubbles shouted from the bathroom, and then resumed with the hacking and yacking.

"Weird in a **_good way_**!" Boomer yelled back, apologetically.

"Hey, if everyone's tired of being scarred by each other, how about we come up with another less humiliating game," Blossom stated. "How's about an innocent board game?"

"Grr... Board games piss me off..." I announced, "...which is why I love them so much!"

Butch pointed at me and nodded, "She stole the words right outta my mouth!"

"Perfect! I'll see what we have," Blossom told us, and then went upstairs into the bedroom. "We're playing it in the bedroom!" She shouted from upstairs.

Bubbles crawled on her hands and knees out of the bathroom and joined us. We floated up into the bedroom where we were confronted by a variety of games. _Monopoly, Sorry!, Chutes & Ladders_, you name it. Most of it I forgot even existed in time.

"You guys choose what we should do," Blossom told us. This was so weird, having six teenagers playing board games while stuck inside during a rainy day. I mean, of anything in the world, why are we doing **_this_**? In the end, we ended up choosing _Sorry!, _which was actually what I would've preferred.

"Buttercup, I swear, if you flip the board, I will **_destroy_** you!" Bubbles told me. For some reason, she becomes extremely competitive when we play these things.

"Hey, it's called _Sorry!_, isn't it?" I joked. She gave me the evil eye.

"I guess we should play in teams," Blossom commented on the color pieces.

"Gee, I wonder how we're gonna split up," Brick smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I know! Whose gonna want **_me_** on their team?" Boomer replied, not sarcastically. We all face palmed at the same time.

After we explained how we were teaming up to Boomer (by color, obviously), we formed our posses, with Butch and I versus Bubbles & Boomer, as well as Blossom & Brick.

"Who goes first?" Bubbles anxiously wondered.

"Let's rock-scissor-paper for it!" I suggested. "Just us girls."

"Sounds good to me," Blossom replied. We all stuck our hands in the center above the game board.

"_Ready? One, two,** three!**_" We all chanted together as we made our moves.

"Scissors beats paper," Blossom told Bubbles. She and I both chose scissors.

"Haha, you lose, Bubbles!" I laughed, "That means you and Boomer go last!"

"I **_always_** lose at this game!" She sneered. She's never won a single game of R/P/S in her entire life. I lost the second round to Blossom.

"Let the rumble... **_begin_**!" Brick cheered as the game began.


	9. I'm Not Sorry!

**Chapter 9:**** I'm Not ****_Sorry! _**

**Boomer's POV**

Several rounds in, and we were all fuming. Several betrayals had been perpetrated, and I could honestly say that nobody was sorry.

"Hey, you sank my battleship!" Bubbles busted at Butch.

"Bubbles, wrong game," Blossom told her.

"No, it's a metaphor for this game."

"In what way?"

"Well, he sent me back several spaces, so it's like sinking my gunboat."

"You just called it a battleship!"

"Don't question her logic!" Boomer joined in for no reason.

"Stay outta this, bread head!" Buttercup chimed.

"Why should I? She **_is_** my partner! I do the strategies and stuff, too!"

"Thank you, Boomer!" Bubbles shouted directly into my ear.

"So what, Bubbles? It's a game, and I just so happened to affect you in a negative manner! So what? It's just a game."

"This is a group game. This determines who enters the next round!"

"No... **_what_** next round?"

"There's not multiple rounds?"

"**_No!_**"

"Oh... huh, well in that case..." There was an eerie silence that hung in the air for a few moments, when suddenly the board flipped. Cards and character pieces scattered through the air in front of everyone's face. We all turned towards Bubbles and gave her the evil eye. She smiled a toothy smile and shrugged, then turned to look at me. "Boomer! I'm so disappointed in you! Why would you ever **_do_** such a thing?"

"**_What?_**" I bellowed.

"Bubbles, it was **_obviously_** you," Buttercup folded her arms over her chest.

"You see, this is why we can't play board games with you... ever. You're in high school and you **_still_** flip the board." Blossom added.

"It's not like I have a **_choice_**, though! If I don't, I'll probably lose!"

"Ugh... I'll bet that directly under your skin is nothing other than five year-old Bubbles operating a bunch of sticks and rope to control an older Bubbles puppet!" Buttercup wondered.

"Well, it's official. I have no idea as to what we should do next! Boys, do you have any ideas?" Blossom calmly asked.

The three of us all began to rub our chins in unison. There was something that we've wanted to do with them for quite a while, now. Once again, in unison, we responded, with smiles stretching across our faces. "**Weellllll**..."


	10. Twister Logic

**Chapter 10: _Twister_ Logic**

**Buttercup's POV**

"This is so stupid, you guys!" Blossom told the boys. I silently agreed.

"But you said that we would do whatever we chose to do!" Boomer laughed.

"Yeah, and **_this_** is what you've wanted to do with us?"

"Honestly... yeah, it is."

"This is just plain dumb! But at the same time, it seems so fun," Bubbles added.

"Don't question us, just go with it," Butch told us as we lay on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"I'm gonna kick you in the ass so hard, your nose will bleed," I laughed as I jokingly threatened him (I picked that line up from an episode of _That 70's Show_).

"Let's not get too tense now, Butterball. You're gonna need to be as loose as possible for this!" He laughed. He was just asking for a swift kick in his emeralds.

"Just get on with it, you guys! I can't stay in this position, forever!" Blossom suddenly and urgently spoke out. She was on all fours with her rear sticking up, almost in my face.

"Hey, Redhead. Get your biscuits outta my breathing area!"

"I can't, or else I'll fall!"

"As if I even cared about what would happen."

"Alright, hoochie-koos! Make some room and get comfortable. It's time us boys joined this skirmish!" Brick said as he and Butch squatted down onto the mat next to me and Buttercup. Boomer jumped in next to Bubbles with one of his bare feet dangling in the air. It hung precariously over a spinner stationed off to the side.

"Do it, Boomer." Brick commanded. With that, Boomer used his toe to flick the spinner and watched anxiously as the pointer slowly came to a screeching halt.

"Left foot, red!" He excitedly chimed. Yep, we were playing Twister. Was your black, sick and twisted mind telling you something else? We followed his command, so he spun it again. "Left hand, green! Right foot, red!" In case you were wondering, we had a **_gigantic_** special edition mat, which is how we were barely able to fit six people with superpowers on it. The contortions put Butch and I in a very awkward position with each other, and that's when I suddenly remembered something that would prove **_extremely_** humiliating just moments later.

"Butch, you'd better hope that the next color moves you out from under me, otherwise I'm gonna mess you up!"

"What's the matter, Butters? Ain't you ever played coed-_Twister,_ before? I would complain, too, if the view wasn't so good."

"Right foot, blue!"

"You're not in a good position to be blathering, Butch. One misstep, and my iron fist could break your gems into oblivion."

"This is fun!" Bubbles cheered, laughing as her and Boomer became more and more twisted.

"Left hand, blue!" Boomer called out with a smile spread across his face like marmalade. As if the situation wasn't screwed up enough, Butch's new position brought his head directly underneath my legs.

"Woah," Butch suddenly muttered.

"What now, you swine?" I whispered back. He leaned out, as close to my ear as he could without moving from his spots. He sported a **_massive_** grin with his mischievous "devil eyes." He slowly whispered:

"I see England... I see France... I see you're not wearing underpants!" He giggled uncontrollably, like a child. "Somebody call Schwarzenegger, because Buttercup's gone commando!" He also whispered. My head was boiling hotter than a tea kettle with embarrassment, and it took every spicy fiber of my being to not slug him, which would only draw attention from my sisters... and worse, the other boys. At this point, I was scarlet in the face, and Butch wasn't letting up with his giggles.

"Oh, I give up!" I blurted as I tackled Butch and proceeded to beat the living piss out of him. He took every blow to the gut with an exasperated laugh, which led to me smacking him upside his face, which only led to more laughter emanating from his being.

"I think you just lost, Buttercup," Bubbles snickered, Boomer twisting like a pretzel around her torso.

"_**Totally *Ungh!* worth it!**_" I shouted back as I rolled off the mat and to the side, still walloping Butch as his maniacal laughter only swelled. My sisters and his brothers held their poses and just stared until the carnage eventually extinguished itself. Butch and I were both panting and perspiring all over each other. After the heavy breathing ceased, there was an unusual silence that lasted for around ten seconds.

"Right foot, red!" Boomer stupidly called out, and then collapsed onto Bubbles.


End file.
